The Tin Man and the Wicked Witch of the West
by fly-honey-from-the-track-team
Summary: My take on why Beck was the Tin Man and Jade the Wicked Witch of the West


**I do not own VICTORiOUS.**

**I'm not sure what happened with this story. I had a pretty clear image of what I wanted in my head, but then everything just crashed together.**

**Based on the weird April Fool's episode…**

**The Tin Man and the Wicked Witch of the West**

**I am just a man made out of tin. I do not feel. I do not show emotions. I do not have a heart. **

**I live my life standing in the same spot. Day in and day out. The weeds have grown all around me. Thorns have curled their way up my body. But there is a place that thorns have not yet grown. The upper left side of my chest has been untouched by earth, weather, or anything for that matter. **

**All I am now is an empty tin can with eyes that do not see, ears that do not hear, feet that do not walk, hands that do not touch, and a hollow hole where no heart beats.**

**But it had not always been this way. There used to be a time when I was a man. A happy man with a heart.**

**That was a long time ago though. A very long time ago. Back to when everything was perfect, back when I had her by my side.**

**But now she is gone, and left me here, an empty can of tin.**

**I can not blame her for what happened to me though. It was not her fault. It was mine.**

**She was a wanderer whom stumbled upon my village from the woods of the West. No one dared go to the woods from the West for that was the home land of the most evil and powerful warlock in all of Oz. The people that came from the West were said to be just as horrid as their master and as a result where shunned by everyone else.**

**But when I found Jade, struggling to stay up, I knew she was not the horrid person from the West I thought she would have been. Years went by and I fell in love with Jade, just as I knew she had fallen in love with me. She had her temper that was only expected from the people of the West, but over all, she was a kind, caring person. But there was always something about her that I could never understand. Like if she had a terrible secret she wished to run away from. But I did not care. I was truly in love.**

"**Jade, I love you. I promise you my heart is yours forever and always." I said to her the day I asked her to marry me.**

**She cried in joy as she said yes. I picked her up and twirled her in the air. She made me so happy. **

**That night however, as I awaited for Jade to enter our chambers, a wicked temptress entered in her place. It was the beautiful Wicked Witch of the East, Trina. She climbed into bed and I hugged her, thinking it was Jade. But the moment I did, I realized it was not.**

"**Shhh…." she kissed me once, twice.**

**I could not find the will to push her away. She was just so seductive. She continued to kiss me and I obliged. I played with her body, and then….**

…**the most heart breaking little gasp pierced my ears.**

**Jade. My wife.**

"**Beck…." she fell to her knees.**

**The Wicked Witch of the East just crackled as she stood up. I was paralyzed.**

"**Maybe this will teach you Jade. You are a Witch. Embrace who you are." I looked at Jade in shock. A witch?**

"**This mortal never loved you." she sneered. "The first sign of temptation and he forgot all about you." **

**Jade was crying.**

"**Thought you could find love? Silly young Witch." **

"**I thought I could…" Jade started sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart in pieces.**

"**Ignore the evil within you. Thought you could love?" she laughed. "Thought someone could love the future Wicked Witch of the West. Get up Jade. Powerful witches don't cry." she laughed again before vanishing in a black smoke.**

"**Jade, I'm so sorry."**

**And with that, Jade got up. Her expression evil. Her lips black as night, her clothes as dark as a raven, her eyes solid onyx. She transformed before me. Into the Wicked Witch of the West.**

"**I am not Jade. I am the Wicked Witch of the West. My father is the most powerful warlock in all of Oz. and you Beck, my dear husband, have just broken my heart."**

**She walked to me.**

"**A heart for a heart my love." With her long black nails, she dug into my chest and ripped my heart right before my eyes. The body ached, changed, became hollow, became tin. She smiled at me. And then she was gone.**

**I stayed there unable to move. Unable to feel. Unable to do anything. Jade, the Wicked Witch of the West had taken my heart, my heart that in all honestly belonged to her all along.**

**The days went by with me unmoved. On the eight day, the Wicked Witch of the West stumbled upon my village. She destroyed ever last bit of life all around me and left me standing there. She held my heart in her hands.**

"**I, the Wicked Witch of the West, have your heart, Tin Man."**

**And that was the last time I ever saw the Witch of the West. The last time I ever saw Jade. My beautiful wife.**

**I am just a man made out of tin. I do not feel. I do not show emotions. I do not have a heart for it belongs to Jade, the Wicked Witch of the West, forever and always.**


End file.
